villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zavok
Zavok is the leader of the Deadly Six and recurring antagonist of the Sonic franchise. He first appeared as the main antagonist in Sonic Lost World, '' and a replica of him served as one of the secondary antagonists in ''Sonic Forces. He was voiced by Travis Willingham. Appearance Zavok is a Zeti from an unknown habitat, he has a very stocky and muscular physique. His skin is mostly red. His lower torso, horns, head, shoulder spikes, and spiked wristbands are black, while his finger nails, ponytail, and dinosaur-like toes are colored cyan. He has purple eyes and yellow sclera. History ''Sonic Lost World'' In Sonic Lost World, Doctor Eggman attempts to harness the power of Zavok and the other Deadly Six members in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, Zavok and the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world by themselves by using Eggman's unstable Extrator machine to absorb Earth's energy and increase their power. Zavok is the last of the Deadly Six to be fought, and Sonic defeats him twice, the second time sending him falling, although he survives. Zavok is mad about Sonic to Tails because he embarrassed him once again. He tries to brainwash Tails as a robot, but Tails escapes using one of his tails and one of Zomom's toothpicks to reprogram the machine. Zavok appears in Zone 3 of Lava Mountain alongside Zeena and Zor, and is again the sixth to be fought. Sonic defeats him with two Homing Attacks, after which he turns giant and chases Sonic up a shaft, shooting fireballs at him. Sonic hits explosive blocks at him, which eventually defeats him and sends him falling into the lava pit below, presumably killing him (although Eggman seems to suggest otherwise with plans of controlling the Deadly Six again, but he may have not witnessed the battle due to construction of his mech, and assumed they escaped or was referring to other Zeti other than the Six as he actually never says the Zeti were the Six.). ''Sonic Forces'' A duplicate of Zavok appears in Sonic Forces as one of the antagonists of the game, alongside copies of Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic and Chaos. Zavok was one of the copies who assisted Infinite in defeating and capturing Sonic. The hedgehog was imprisoned aboard the Death Egg for many months of torture until he eventually escaped. Zavok then fought Sonic by commanding large amounts of flying Badniks but was soon defeated, causing him to glitch and fade from existence. Powers and Abilities Zavok is the overall most powerful of the Deadly Six. Zavok is a capable fighter and can manipulate energy in several forms such as: surrounding his fist with red energy, and fire an energy beam out of his mouth. Zavok is also pyrokinetic, being able to shoot fire balls from both his hands and his mouth. Zavok also possesses super speed and flight and is a master acrobat, being able to leap huge distances in one bound. Being a Zeti he can also manipulate magnetic fields. Zavok also has the ability to increases his size and take on his "Full Strength" state, in this form Zavok is much more durable, and is far stronger as well, he is now able to shoot much larger beams of energy, and balls of fire from his mouth. Personality Zavok is the cruel leader of the Deadly Six. Like all Zetis, Zavok has the power to control machines with his mind but he is more powerful than the rest of the Six. Zavok was malicious, brutal, cunning, sadistic, ruthless, vengeful and intimidating. As revealed in the game he is an omnicidal maniac as he wished to destroy an entire world so he and the Six could grow even more powerful. He has an antisocial personality and is very vicious, mocking Sonic over his friend Tails being transformed into a robot. He was vengeful as well destroying an entire world only to spite his captor, Eggman. Zavok has shown to be very intelligent, able to recognise that Sonic would have been more valuable to him as an ally and attempted to kidnap the hedgehog so they could turn him into a robot. He is manipulative as shown when he tricked Zeena into going after Sonic using compliments and flattery. He wasn't above using his teammates as tools, at least for his own personal goal as when he sent Zazz to destroy the hedgehog and didn't care if he won or lost as long as he learnt about his enemy. The only person Zavok showed respect towards was master Zik who had trained him. He can be very insulting as well calling Doctor Eggman "a fat fool" and when they abducted the wrong hedgehog he was outraged and insulted them (except for Master Zik). He can be sarcastic at times, when overlooking Eggman's Badnik factory he mockingly calls him "a mighty conqueror." Quotes Gallery Images Zavok (Sonic).png SLW_zavok.png Zavok bio.png Zavokprofile.jpg Zavok disapproves.png Zavok Zor and Zeena in Windy Hill.png 28434SLW cutscene zavok02.jpg SLW JND Deadly Six Control.png SLW JND Zavok Point.png Zavok laughing.png Stoic Zavok.png Dodge.jpg Zavok and Sonic.png SLW Wii U Zavok Fight 04.png Zeena and Zavok in Lava Mountain.png SFE3TR28.png|Zavok's clone SFE3TR30.png|Eggman's Legion of Doom Trivia *Zavok is based of off Bowser of the Mario series, which could be because Nintendo assisted Sega in the making of Lost World. The two share similarities in appearance and abilities. *The role he plays is similar to that of Antasma in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Both are seemingly the main villain, but are overshadowed by the series antagonist Bowser and Eggman, who are the true villains and final bosses, while Zavok and Antasma are the second to last boss and secondary villain. Interestingly enough, both Bowser and Eggman take a fall at the end and survive, while Antasma and (presumably) Zavok are killed. *Zavok bears resemblance to the equally dark Tirek from G1 of My Little Pony. Also, his tail gives him slight resemblance to Janemba from the Dragonball Z movie Fusion Reborn. *Zavok also bears some certain similarities to WWE wrestler, the Undertaker. *Zavok, along with Zeena, is the only member of the Six whose name is not spoken in the game itself. *With his control of robots he is similar to another Sonic Villain - Lyric, as both were able to take Dr. Eggman's robots for themselves. *Zavok's name rhymes with havoc, reflecting his desire to wreak destruction upon all life on the world. It could also refer to Havok, a physics engine that the Sonic games have been using. Navigation Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Demon Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Monsters Category:One-Man Army Category:Genocidal Category:Torturer Category:Opportunists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Anarchist Category:Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Mastermind Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Provoker Category:Immortals Category:Evil from the past Category:Dragons Category:Giant Category:Minion Category:Game Bosses Category:Right-Hand Category:Crossover Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Parody/Homage Category:Game Changer Category:Amoral Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains